Certain embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor package with electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield and a fabricating method thereof.
A semiconductor package may emit EMI that may interfere with operation of other semiconductor packages. Accordingly, various semiconductor packages may comprise EMI shield to help reduce EMI from being emitted and to block EMI from other sources.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.